A New Life
by Rh1noa-Lun3r
Summary: Ginoza had been in the Isolation Facility for days, not knowing what to do. Akane visits him and helps him make a decision. Basically an in-between for seasons 1 and 2 of my 'head canon' of what happened to Ginoza.


His eyes slowly blinked open to a familiar place. He had never played _this_ role in any previous situation, however... he was usually on the opposite side of the glass. The white, padded walls of a hospital wing room in an isolation facility.

Ginoza Nobuchika lays in his hospital bed, unwilling to accept the reality that he had no future as anything he strived so hard for up until now. He wasn't a human anymore. No, he was a latent criminal. His future could go one of two ways now: rot in the isolation facility or return to the MWPSB as an Enforcer. And he wasn't about to throw any more of his life to waste in this damned building.

The camcorder in the corner of the room had notified a mechanical nurse that he had awoken, and one unlocked its way into the room and proceeded to scan his psycho pass. He didn't want to admit it, but Ginoza was slightly afraid to see how high it had jumped from when he last checked it a few days previous.

"Your psycho pass reading is one hundred and forty point three. You should schedule therapy as soon as possible." The high-pitched voice of the drone rang out in his ears. _140._

 _My Hue is so cloudy it should just be called mud._

A real nurse entered the room then and explained to him what had happened to his arm. The arm he hadn't even thought about or moved since he awoke a few minutes previous. It was metal. His left arm was now a prosthetic. Of course. He had pretty much ripped it off of his body in the food processing warehouse when his father...

Died.

When he was responsible for his own father dying. All because he was stubborn.

As the nurse continued speaking, Ginoza couldn't think about anything else except the fact that it was he who let everyone down. He didn't know for certain, but he assumed that Kougami had ultimately killed Makishima, even though Tsunemori had ordered him not to. Kougami was too straight minded when it came to Makishima; he needed the revenge. Hopefully the pair hadn't been killed during the confrontation. It would just be more weight on his shoulders.

"Ahem, Ginoza, are you listening?" The nurse looked at him impatiently, and he glanced out of the window to see others standing by. Right. Latent criminal. He was a rogue, no longer human, and he deserved to be treated like one.

"Yes. Sorry, it's a lot to take in."

"There has been one person checking each day to see if you are awake. Tsunemori Akane. Do you know her?" Ah, so Tsunemori _was_ alive, and wanted to see him? He smiled slightly at the thought of what she might say. " _You'll be able to lower your crime coefficient,_ _Ginoza-san, with therapy and Hue exercises."_

"Yes, she is an MWPSB Inspector."

"I cannot allow you face to face visits, but you may speak to her in the interrogation lab. However, you should note that everything will be recorded, and there will be Drones set to paralyze you if you try anything." The nurse was intimidated by him because of his Hue, just like everybody else would be now.

Ginoza simply nodded, allowing the nurse to distribute healing medicine into two of the IV fluid bags hanging above him, and narcotics into the third. His head began to swim as the high dosages of medications made their way into his body through the tubes connected to him arms, and he let himself drift to sleep once more.

((((()))))

"Please. I have to see him, alone. No cameras. There are some private MWPSB things that cannot be recorded for fear of being let out into the public. You have to understand that."

"Ms. Tsunemori, I'm sorry, but we cannot leave you unprotected in the room of a latent criminal." The lady at the main desk had been arguing with Akane for a little over 5 minutes, much to both of their dismay.

"Up until a few days ago, he was an Inspector of the MWPSB. He's not going to hurt me. Besides, I have my Dominator with me, so in the case that something might happen, though I highly doubt it, I can paralyze him on the spot. He's been up and moving around, right?" Akin was beginning to become slightly frustrated. She understood why they didn't want to let her in, yet thought it was completely absurd. He wasn't a criminal.

"Yes, he has been exercising his new arm and getting his body used to the movement again. Ms. Tsunemori, I must strain the importance of your safety. There will be a nurse plus one Drone waiting outside of the door. In the event of an emergency, you need to get out of the room as soon as you can so that he may be sedated." A hand went to push up the glasses resting on the bridge of the nurse's nose, and then she laid out the paperwork for Akane to sign.

((((()))))

A voice came through the speakers to Ginoza in his room. He had been strengthening the muscles in his shoulder to better work with the prosthetic, though the nerves stung like hell. He had listened to the nurse in the fact that if he didn't train the nerves to move now, they never would, and his left arm would be scrap metal. Currently it had been about a month since he had started with the new arm, and it was a lot easier now than the beginning.

 _"You have a visitor entering your room. Please move away from the automatic door. Any attempt to escape could become fatal."_

He glanced over to the door as the light above switched to green, throwing one last punch at the dummy before walking over to the edge of the bed and sitting down, curious as to who would want to see him. He wiped the thin sheen of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand as the visitor entered. It was Akane. To be truthfully honest, Ginoza had come to the conclusion that she had given up on him, being a madman.

"Tsune- Inspector, I didn't expect for you to visit me." He reached up to fiddle with his glasses before realizing he didn't have them anymore. They had been destroyed and he never thought to replace them yet.

"It's only been so long because I've had a hard time convincing the nurses to let me in." She laughed, and motion backwards where he saw a nurse watching him diligently through the window. "How are you? I was told that your new arm is working out fairly well for you so far?"

"Yes...you could say that. I've been better, to say the least. I never thought I would end up here...a latent criminal. Hah. I guess it was my destiny to eventually turn insane, like father like son." Ginoza's words were bitter, and Akane knew he was angry at himself for letting his Hue turn cloudy; it was something he had said to watch herself on from the first day.

"Mr. Ginoza, don't say things like that. You're not to blame for this, Makishima is. Oh! On the subject of Makishima, Kougami killed him, it was like watching a court mandated execution...there was nothing I could do to stop him. Needless to say, the Chief isn't very happy with me for allowing Kougami to do something like that. The Sybil system lives on, until someone else attempts to destroy it. After committing the murder, Kougami left. No traces, nothing. Our team is down to three. That is, unless you would like to come back."

Ginoza's eyes narrowed to the floor. _Could I? Could I go back knowing all I can be is an Enforcer? A criminal?_ "Please, you don't need to call me that. I am not your superior, or even your subordinate. I'm below you now in ranking, I..I'm nothing but a beast! Don't you see?!" His head dropped to between his hands, and he gripped the long lengths of hair that dropped below his eyes before looking up again. "I apologize, that must have frightened you, right? Just like everyone else."

"Actually Mr. Ginoza, I'm not frightened at all. It would be unnatural for you to not act this way after an experience like yours. It's okay. You're not a beast, you're a human being. Remember that first night, introducing me to everyone? You said not to look at them as people, but I did, and I'm not going to change my mind now. We need you back. Please at least think about it." Akane smiled, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed next to him.

The dark haired man nodded, he would think about it. A life as a dog of the military versus a wasted life in an isolation unit. His mind switched topics at the mention of the team. Obviously that meant Kagari had not been found. Also, Masaoka...

"What about..about Masaoka..was he left there? In the warehouse?"

"Your father had a proper funeral, I picked out the gravestone. I hope it's to your liking. Do you not remember him being airlifted with you?"

"I don't remember anything except the feeling of guilt and..seeing his face, it looked so calm in death. He died because...because.."

"You don't have to talk about it now. Do it when you're ready." Akane wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hugged him. She knew how it felt to watch someone you love die right before your eyes. Makishima had ripped one of her best friends from her, and she didn't stop him.

((((()))))

"Hey, it's been a while. I came to talk to you today, since I decided what I'm going to do next. My Crime Coefficient went up to 140. They say there's no longer a chance for recovery... But it's not in my nature to sit around and mope in the isolation facility. So I decided to go back to where I used to work. You told me to take a different path, guess I didn't live up to your expectations. I'm a bad son in every respect, aren't I? But strangely enough, I have no regrets. There's nothing good about being a detective. Even so, it's a job that someone needs to do. Right, dad?"

He walked back to the car where Akane was waiting. "Thanks for coming here with me. I'm sorry I had to drag you along."

"It's my job to watch after Enforcers, keep track of them. You taught me that." She smiled and slipped into the driver's side of the door, and he the passenger side.

Eventually, before being released from the isolation facility to become a registered Enforcer, he had told Akane everything that happened that night. How he was the one at fault for his father's death, and if he would have just listened to him before walking so carelessly into that trap they both might be alive. However, Ginoza now had found respect for his father. Respect that he had never had, he only had known hatred.

He couldn't rip his arm off to save himself, but he did to see his dying father. That alone showed Ginoza that he did care, even if he never knew it. The way Matsaoka looked at him, with the happiness of a fulfilled child, it made him feel at peace with the situation, though he still wished his father was here. There were so many things that could have been said at any point lost to him. Because of his anger.

He had not wanted to take this path, the same one that both his father and best friend had taken before he followed suit, but he couldn't sit around and wait for death. So, he would greet the new Enforcers, along with the knew Inspector with the knowledge that even though they may try, things happen for the better or worse. He would help them along as they filthier way around in different situations. He also knew that he would hopelessly attempt to lower his Crime Coefficient, even by a little.

This wasn't the end for Ginoza Nobuchika.


End file.
